Sorcery
Major work in progress. Limits of Sorcery *Nothing can truly bring the dead back to life. *Sorcery cannot see into the future or be used for time travel. *Sorcery cannot be employed to directly change the Tapestry of Fate. Magic "One cannot shape the world without being reshaped in the process. Each gain of power requires its own sacrifice." Magic refers to the use of supernatural methods to manipulate natural forces. Innaveria is a high-magic world in that most commonfolk have witnessed magic over the course of their lives. Those who hold and control such power, however, are very few. Whilst the world of Innaveria was created by the Mother using primordial magicks, the magic system itself is not without its limitations, costs, and weaknesses. Magic is not for the faint of heart nor weak of will. Those who cannot handle its power get consumed by it, and those who can withstand the rigors and discipline the Mysteries demand do so at a steep price. While immensely powerful in apt hands, magic brings extreme danger into an individual's life. Magic has different sources: some reshape reality through their personal mana, some call in favors from higher beings in the form of special powers, while others rely on substances or arcane machinery. Arcana Arcana or Arcane magic is the the supernatural ability of those blessed with mana to impose their own will onto reality's Tapestry by manipulating its weaves. The archmagi of Vael Sinh codified the inner workings of lyr into a metaphysical system involving 8 elemental domains called the "Arcana". Fate Arcanum image. Fate Arcanum Reality is as malleable as clay to you - you direct and influence the mysterious forces of fate. Call on Lady Luck to bestow you with good fortune, or contrive a 'tragedy' to happen upon those who displease you. Become the master of your own future and make the odds be ever in your favor. This arcanum covers boons, hexes, destiny, probability, oaths. Time Arcanum image. Time Arcanum Time is gold. Never again shall the golden sands of time slip through your fingers. Speed yourself up or slow your enemies down. Grab hold of the threads of time and rewind it. Perhaps you might one day even learn how to suspend it. Temporal manipulation, limited divination. Void Arcanum image. Void Arcanum Distance is but an illusion; light is but a farce. You control the domains of space and true darkness. Traverse reality with but a single step, fold space, and even construct your own pocket dimensions. Summon shadows from the void to conceal yourself or render your enemies sightless. This arcanum covers scrying, space-bending, teleportation, space pockets, and darkness. Forces Arcanum image. Forces Arcanum You manipulate the eldritch forces that move the cosmos and illuminate the world. Control light and sound to create complex illusions. If they're too smart for such parlor tricks, pulverize them with lightning, fire, or raw force. Light, heat, sound, kinetic energy. Prime Arcanum Image. Prime Arcanum Earth, fire, air, water, wood. Matter. Life Arcanum image. Life Arcanum Life, healing, plant life (with wood), fauna. Death Arcanum image. Death Arcanum Death, ghosts, decay, enervation, spirits. Mind Arcanum image Mind Arcanum At your command is the magic of the mind. Read your victim's memories or rewrite them as you desire. Communicate from a distance with only but your thoughts. Reduce those who offend you into slobbering simpletons by turning their brains into mush. Dominate lesser minds or even grant sentience to inanimate objects! Telepathy, memory manipulation, mind control, hallucinations Machina Shedim-Summoning Divina Unlike other types of magic, Divine Magic is drawn from divine sources, such as gods or shedim. Divine magic is powered by faith and holy favor accrued from the caster's patron deity. Beauty Magic image Beauty Magic As a favored of Shilen, ensnare your enemies with your divine visage. Cause anyone who stare upon your beauty to surrender to your whims and desires.